


We fit together (in a too-small bed)

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Two Sugars-verse [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Banter, Canon Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, No spooky entities, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: Jon pushes the door open -already unbuttoning his shirt to change into something more comfortable- and freezes at the threshold, taking in the scene in the bedroom.Martin is siting at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms and naked from the waist down, while Gerry kneels between his thick legs, his hands busy tying his long black hair into a ponytail. Jon's mouth goes dry in a fraction of a second, and it's all he can do to try and swallow the knot in his throat.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Two Sugars-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755319
Comments: 28
Kudos: 454





	We fit together (in a too-small bed)

**Author's Note:**

> I got slapped in the face by the thought of Gerry eating Marto out while Jon watched and I when I came back into my body this was waiting in my drafts.

The door to the bedroom is ajar when Jon finally gets to the flat, but he doesn't pay it much mind. Either one of them forgot to close it this morning when they left for work, or Gerry -who hates sleeping in closed rooms- is taking a nap.

And really... a nap in Gerry's solid, strong arms sounds like the perfect idea after a long day at the Institute, Jon thinks as he hangs his coat in the closet by the door. It's still early, they'll probably wake up on time to have supper with Martin before Gerry has to leave for the bar. 

Jon pushes the door open -already unbuttoning his shirt to change into something more comfortable- and freezes at the threshold, taking in the scene in the bedroom.

Martin is siting at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms and naked from the waist down, while Gerry kneels between his thick legs, his hands busy tying his long black hair into a ponytail. Jon's mouth goes dry in a fraction of a second, and it's all he can do to try and swallow the knot in his throat.

"Oh," he says simply. He wants it to mean a lot of things, maybe _'Martin, you're not at work'_ , or _'sorry to interrupt'_ , but he guesses it didn't translate correctly from the way Martin's face winces like he and Gerry just got caught red-handed. 

"Ah, sorry." Martin gives him a sweet, apologetic smile. "We didn't think you'd be back until later, but-"

"Can I watch?" Jon blurts out, and his face heats up so intensely he's sure it must be emitting light.

"Oh!" Martin's face relaxes in pleased surprise. "Feeling it today?"

He doesn't- this is a very hit-and-miss part of their relationship, and Jon is more than aware that most of the the misses are a result of his reticence to actually sit down and talk about his boundaries, but it's just odd, and discussing sex often makes him more uncomfortable than the act itself. 

Most times he doesn't feel the drive to participate, and prefers to sit on the living room and watch a documentary or read a book while Gerry and Martin entertain each other. He _does_ enjoy watching them from time to time, and on some rare occasions he will even join, if the mood strikes him just right.

He doesn't know what it will be this evening, as he watches Martins thighs tremble in anticipation, and Gerry's pierced tongue dart out to lick at his bottom lip. 

"I- maybe? I'm not sure, I-"

"Hey, it's okay." Gerry cuts into Jon's stammering, laying a big hand on each of Martin's thighs. "Mr. Sims, please take your seat already, it's rude to keep a man from his meal."

Martin laughs, his round cheeks flushed red, and he taps on Gerry's nose with a finger. "Am I the main course, or the dessert?" It's always a delight, how relaxed and confident he gets during sex. Jon scurries across the room to the armchair by the bed, and he clambers on it with all the grace of a newborn deer, his eyes glued to the two men. 

"A five course meal, and I'm _starving_ ," Gerry smirks, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he leans forward.

Martin jumps slightly when the flat of Gerry's tongue comes to rest against his folds, the barbell slipping just the slightest bit into his slit as Gerry drags his tongue upwards towards his cock. 

Jon watches, mesmerized, as Martin shifts his weight to one hand, and his free one comes to bury itself at Gerry's hair and push the man's face against him. Gerry comes eagerly, the naughty glint in his eyes replaced by sheer adoration when he looks up at Martin. He laps eagerly at Martin's folds, his slick gleaming on his lips whenever he parts from him, licking his lips like a pleased cat.

Martin twitches and gasps, and whenever Gerry sucks at his dick he lets out a moan that travels straight through Jon like an electric shock. Gerry has a... talented tongue, Jon knows from experience, and it's nice to see someone else melt under its relentless assault. Gerry gives little grunts and moans of his own as he licks long stripes from Martin's hole to his cock, and Martin moans again, louder and longer than before.

It's not until Gerry snorts, muffled against Martin's skin, that Jon catches on to the fact that they're _putting on a show_ for him. He inhales sharply when the revelation strikes, and Martin's half-lidded eyes turn to pin him on the spot. 

"You alright there, Jon? Can we help you with something?" he asks, his voice hoarse and heavy and going straight to Jon's crotch. 

Gerry chooses that moment to sink his tongue into Martin's hole, and Martin _melts_ before Jon's eyes. He falls back on the bed, the hand no longer holding him up going to tweak at his nipple as the other one clenches in Gerry's hair, and Jon sighs. It's always an experience to watch Martin lose control, always an honor to be the cause.

One of Gerry's hands comes to push at Martin's thigh, pushing him to open wider for both his tongue and Jon's eyes, and Jon can see now, the flash of metal in Gerry's tongue as it dips in and out of Martin's entrance, while Gerry's other hand tugs and jerks at his dick. He can also see the rather sizable tent in Gerry's pants, his muscled thighs trembling with pleasure and strain in equal measure, and Jon darts his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, aware of the uncomfortable pressure beginning to build at his loins. 

Martin all but _keens_ , when Gerry changes tactics and latches to his cock, sucking hungrily at the head and sliding his tongue under the hood, while his hand moves instead to shove two fingers into him.

"Keep- do that again-" is all Martin can say before Gerry obeys the sweet commandment, and he topples over the edge. His thick thighs clamp around Gerry's head like a vice and his back arches, his body shaking with pleasure as Gerry works him through his orgasm, until he's left a pliant, gasping mess on the bed. His lips curl into a satisfied, languid smile, and he lets out a pleased chuckle and a sigh.

"You're going to have to buy me a wig, I think." Gerry wipes the back of his hand across his mouth as he gently pries Martin's hand from his head. Several long black strands fall from Martin's fingers and onto the sheets. 

"Did I hurt you?" Martin asks, sitting up with shaky, unsteady movements.

"A bit," Gerry bites at his lower lip, the ring clicking against his teeth. "It was great."

"It really was," Martin nods, bringing a hand down to wipe at the slick still clinging to Gerry's cheek, before he turns to the side. "How are you doing there, J- oh."

And of course _that's_ when Jon remembers he's a human being and needs to breathe and blink and probably close his mouth as well. His face burns when Gerry snorts and even Martin chuckles, aware of how ridiculous he must look, sitting stiffly on the armchair, fully clothed and with a raging erection. 

"That good for you, love?" Gerry asks, amused and soft at the same time, and Jon melts. He sometimes forgets he's lucky enoigh that these two gorgeous, incredible men love him as much as he loves them. 

"V- very good," he clears his throat before adding, "I could- I think I'd like to do more."

That single sentence has any and all humor evaporating from Gerry's eyes, replacing it with a dark, hungry look, and even Martin -who was so sated not two minutes ago- looks at him with desire in his suddenly sharp eyes. Jon feels suddenly too small for his skin, yearns for touch to ground him.

"What do you want to do?" Martin asks, his voice serious and firm like it is whenever Jon chooses to get involved. Limits first, wants second.

"I- whatever you want-" Jon stutters out. "I want you to choose."

Martin gives a little scoff, but he's smiling when he shakes his head.

"In his defense, he's trying." Gerry pats Martin's thigh. "What should we do with him?" he asks casually, and Jon inhales sharply. Gerry's eyes light up with glee at his reaction, and Jon wonders how exactly can his body sustain an erection when all his blood is in his face. "See? He likes that! That's a kink, a good one too!"

"Stop," Martin smiles, slapping lightly at his shoulder. "Do you feel like being fucked, Jon?" he asks, and Jon nods enthusiastically. "What about sucking dick?" it's a special kind of torture, to hear those words slip so casually from Martin's lips. 

"Yes. Yes I- I could do both of those," Jon forces himself to say, because he knows Martin won't move until he consents clearly. "I'll let you know if it's too much," he adds. It's the only thing they ask of him, and Jon is grateful to give it. 

Martin nods, then taps at Gerry's hip with his bare foot, the seriousness in his expression replaced with smug satisfaction. "Get him ready," he _orders_ before standing off the bed to head for the bathroom, and Gerry springs from the floor like a wind-up toy.

" _Of course_ getting told what to do gets you going," Gerry all but manhandles him off the armchair and onto the bed. "Jonathan Sims, you're _mine_ now, I'm not letting this go for as long as I live."

Jon rolls his eyes. "I thought the plan was to fuck me, not bore me."

"Martin, did you hear that?" Gerry calls out towards the open bathroom door. "He's sassing me."

"Well, shut him up and get on with it already!" comes Martin's fondly exasperated voice. 

Gerry looks back at him with a wolf-like grin. "You heard the boss," he says before catching Jon's lips in a kiss. Jon groans, tasting Martin on the tongue Gerry shoves into his mouth. The man looms above him on the bed, and Jon hears him reach out into the bedside table and pull out the lubricant bottle. He squirms a little, and Gerry breaks the kiss, retreating lightly and looking down at him with a tilted head. "Alright down there?"

Jon responds by hooking a leg around Gerry's hips, bringing his hips down to grind on his own and gasping at the friction. "Tell me what you're going to do with me," Jon whispers into Gerry's ear, delighting in the full-body shiver this provokes. His boyfriends make it no secret that they like his voice, and it's nice to see that after so many years, he can still pull one up on Gerry. 

"I'm going to open you up," Gerry mouths against his neck, his hands making quick work of Jon's trousers and pants. "Until you're begging for Martin's cock. Then I'm going to make you suck me off, get that pretty little face all messy with come, how's that sound?"

"That- that sounds really good-" Jon parts his legs as the first of Gerry's lube-slick fingers prods at his hole. "While Martin fucks me?"

"While Martin fucks you." Gerry grinds his still clothed cock against Jon's leg, wriggling his finger in and out of him. "I hope he gets the biggest dick, you'd like that one." 

Jon moans, and Gerry kisses him again. He's seen Martin's collection, he even knows which is Martin's favorite, and which is Gerry's. The biggest one does sound... interesting to try. Gerry pulls his finger out, coating it with a bit more lubricant before inserting it back into Jon along with a second one, the digits scissoring inside him, pushing and digging at his walls as Jon squirms in pleasure, hooking his leg over Gerry's hip again. 

"Is that what you want? Martin fucking you open until you cry?" Gerry stills his fingers, smirking. Jon rolls his eyes.

"Gerard, at this point I want _anything_ that will make you shut up and get me ready faster."

"Isn't that rich, coming from you!" He twists his fingers and presses up inside him, and Jon feels a shock of pleasure that pushes the air straight out of his lungs. "Ready for another one?"

"Is that why Martin had you eat him out?" Jon asks once the wave of pleasure recedes. "So you can just get to work and not speak?" Gerry shoves a third finger inside him, and Jon pulls him down into a kiss, arching his back off the bed. 

"I like how annoying each other is your foreplay," Martin comments, his voice casual and somewhat amused. When they break the kiss and turn to look at him, he's sitting on the armchair, covering his cock in lubricant, and Jon's mouth dries up again. "It's very you."

"Oof. Lucky you, you're getting the ribbed one," Gerry mutters teasingly into his ear, and Jon bites at his lip in retaliation. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up," Gerry laughs, his words somewhat distorted by Jon's pull on his lower lip. Lets it go with a last punishing nip, and Gerry gives him a playful snarl, before turning back to Martin. "How are we doing this? Do you want me to get him on you?"

And yeah, the- the light tone while they discuss him practically over his head is _definitely_ doing something for Jon, it seems. Martin's sharp eyes hone in on his face, and Jon sees his lips twitch.

"Nah. Get him on all fours. And get that shirt off him, if you don't mind." Martin says, his eyes not leaving Jon's face as if recording his every reaction, and Jon shivers. Martin knows how to play them at literally any occasion, it can't be good to give him more ammo. "I want to see him."

"Anything for you, love." Gerry grins, and it's all the warning Jon gets before his hands are undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt and pulling it open to expose him to the cold bedroom air and Martin's searing gaze. "Come on. You don't get to just lay there while we do all the work, you heard Martin." Gerry pulls at him, placing a soft kiss at the corner of Jon's lips before pulling him up roughly until he's on his knees, his hard cock arching towards his belly before Gerry pushes firmly down between his shoulderblades.

"He looks good like that." Martin stands up from the armchair. He's still wearing his shirt, Gerry's still fully dressed, and being the only one without a scrap of clothing left on him brings another pang of delicious humiliation to Jon's stomach. "Turn him around."

"All ready for you. Just hop on and enjoy." Gerry snorts again as he complies, until Jon is left with his face pressed into the bulge in his trousers. Jon is distantly aware their behavior is as much of a show for him as the one they put on earlier, and it's a bit worrying how easily they fell in synch to arrange this scenario just based on his responses. "Can I?"

"Be my guest," Martin says behind him, laying a big hand over Jon's buttock to spread him open, and Jon's face _burns_ when Martin's thumb lays flat on his hole, before pushing into him.

"Open up." Gerry unzips his trousers and pulls his underwear down with practiced ease, his fat, heavy cock dragging across Jon's cheek and smearing a line of precum on his skin. Jon looks up at him, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as his mouth drops open and he lets his tongue out. Gerry exhales sharply, like the breath has been punched out of him. "Jesus, Jon."

Jon feels himself practically preen at the praise, arching his spine and pushing back against Martin's finger, before he leans in to take the head of Gerry's cock into his mouth.

The taste is salty and heavy, and though it's by no means Jon's favorite, he finds -as he's found before- that he doesn't mind; especially when Gerry's hand immediately comes to rest at his shoulder, his face flushed and his eyes fixed on Jon as he bobs his head along the length of his penis, tonguing lightly at the barbell pierced through the tip.

Something blunt and hard is pressed at his entrance, and Jon closes his eyes in preparation. Gerry's hand rubs soothing circles at his shoulder, and Martin's does the same at his hip, before the cock breaches him. Jon groans, stilling his movements on Gerry's cock until Martin bottoms out inside him.

"Still good?" Martin asks carefully, not moving in the least and still resting a comforting hand on the small of Jon's back.

"Jon?" Gerry adds after Jon takes too long to answer, focused on breathing and processing all the sensations assaulting his body. Both their voices have lost all pretense of disinterest, focused on gauging his reaction instead. "Do you want us to stop?"

Jon takes a last deep breath, before nodding as well as he can without letting go of Gerry's cock, and be hears both of them sigh in relief. Jon is struck once more by just how much he loves them.

Gerry moves first, his hand tightening on Jon's shoulder as he pulls back just enough to drag his cock over Jon's tongue, before pushing back in. It's thankfully -and purposefully, he suspsects- not enough to shove into Jon's throat, which _has_ freaked him out in the past.

Then Martin's hips roll, his cock leaving Jon almost painfully empty, before shoving back in to the hilt, effectively pushing Jon towards Gerry.

They fall into an easy rhythm like that, Martin fucking his ass, Gerry fucking his mouth, and Jon losing himself to sensation. The sound of their soft grunts and moans above his head, the musky scent of Gerry's dark blond curls whenever Jon dares pushing himself to take more of his cock in his mouth, the grounding warmth of Martin's hands on his hips as they pull Jon's body this way and that, the knobs and ridges on the cock's shaft rubbing against all the right places as he fucks into him.

At some point Jon parts his eyelids and looks up to find them kissing, a moan escaping his lips and making Gerry shudder deliciously at the vibrations. Martin lets out a low groan, and his hips speed up, drawing out more moaning from Jon as he does his best to keep the punishing pace on Gerry's cock.

"Y- fuck, Jon." Gerry grunts, the trembling of his thighs severe enough to be noticeable even as Jon bounces back and forth on Martin's dick. "I'm- I'm going to come-" he warns, though whether the warning is addressed to Jon or Martin or himself is anyone's guess. 

Jon on his part, opts instead to let Gerry's cock fall from between his lips, looking back up at him as he lifts a hand from the mattress to pull at his own neglected dick. "Do it on my face. You said you would. _Do it_."

"Fuck-" Gerry's hand wraps around his shaft, and all it takes is a couple frantic pulls until hot come splashes over Jon's face, dripping down his lips and into his mouth. Again, the taste is neither here nor there, but it's easy enough to ignore by focusing on Gerry's face, his eyes filled with the same religious fervor they had when he was down between Martin's legs. 

Martin chooses that moment to pull completely out of him, and use his grip on Jon's hip to topple him down on the bed and turn him face up.

"Mar-"

"I want to see you come." Martin's eyes are hone in on his before he shoves back in, making Jon cry out. "Come on, Jon. Come for me." Then Martin is back to fucking him on earnest, and Jon vaguely hears Gerry's impressed whistle as he leans back to watch. 

In the end what pushes Jon over the edge is a combination of Martin fucking roughly into him, Jon's hand around his own dick, and knowing Gerry's just fucking watching them like a porno. He cries out again, crossing his legs behind Martin's back to bring him as deep as he will go, before pulling at his cock one last time. He feels Martin squeeze a hand between them to rub at his cock, and that's all it takes to have him spilling all over his stomach. Martin bends over him, catching Jon's lips in a bruising kiss as he comes for the second time. 

After a few moments of peace in which the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing, Gerry claps lightly.

"Ten out of ten, real good."

Jon groans. "Don't you have to go to work?"

Martin chuckles, pulling carefully out of Jon and reaching for the damp towel he must've brought from the bathroom, dabbing at the lubricant dripping from Jon's used hole. "You know? It really takes the bite off of it when you snap at him with his come on your face."

"Looks good on you, though." Gerry leans in to plant a kiss on his lips, but stops an inch or so short of actuallyreaching his face.

"You're an absolute pain." Jon rolls his eyes, before leaning up to close the gap between them. "And your hair is a mess."

"You're a mess," Gerry pokes his tongue out at him, but he reaches up to undo the ponytail and finger comb his hair back into some semblance of order.

"You really are," Martin smiles, sitting next to Jon and dabbing gently at his face with a clean corner of the towel. "Thank you."

"I- don't thank me. I liked that. I really did." Jon huffs before sitting up. "Was it good for you two?"

Gerry snorts with laughter again, and Jon has a brief moment of panic, before an arm wraps around his shoulders and a kiss is pressed to his temple. 

"Get a load of this guy," Gerry tells Martin, draping his free arm around him and pulling him in for a kiss as well. "Doesn't know he's gorgeous."

"Just _go_ to work already!" Jon stands off the bed on shaky legs, and heads into the bathroom to the sound of Martin and Gerry's fond chuckling.


End file.
